For You
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: A dark being is here, but Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn's mind is on his missing Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. Are the two connected? If so, can they find and save him in time? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. I am a huge fan of Obi Wan and love fanfiction where he is a hero so I wrote one. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

"Padawan Kenobi!" Master Windu called out through the wreckage of the building, "Padawan Kenobi, if you can answer me answer." Silence. The padawan was brave and well intuned to the force. The master had warned him of the droids that were approaching but the boy had been the one to push him out of the way when the ceiling caved in. Windu was hurt but what hurt worse was the fact that it was his fault. He himself had instructed the boy's master and dear friend Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn to take the family they were assigned to protect and lead them away. Qui Gon had wanted his padawan to do it instead but could not go against master Windu's orders. Just glancing at the wreckage there was no sign of the young jedi. The emotions that the master was feeling worsened when the commlink turned on,"Master Windu we saw the building cave in, are you and Obi Wan alright," Qui Gon asked. Windu cleared his throat before he spoke,"Qui, I am alright, but only because of your padawan," the jedi told Qui Gon wearliy. "Obi Wan is alright, isn't he?" the younger of the two jedi was trying to hold back his emotions as he tried to not worry about his padawan. "I...I don't know. He's missing." That comment made Qui Gon's heart sink. "The danger has passed, we're coming to you," master Windu heard his friend say across the commlink. Qui Gon Jinn tried to release his worry, anxiety, and other emotions that led to the darkside into the force. It wasn't working, not in the slightest. Somewhere not far away from master Windu a lone droid pulled an unconcious padawan towards his master. The master of the droid spoke as the droid finally had the boy in the ship, "Well done. Now we begin." The man smiled an evil grin then lowered shields in his mind allowing those with the force to feel his dark presense.

Qui Gon felt the dark presense very briefly, it had gone almost as soon as it had come. "Nevermind that, I have to find Obi Wan."

Obi Wan awoke to find himself in a strange place,"What happened?" he asked himself. The jedi remebered the mission, and battling the droids. He remebered pushing master Windu out of the way and being buried by the ceiling, as if waiting to be remebered pain shot through his body. Obi Wan jerked his arms against the bonds that kept him tied to the pole and he was rewarded with more pain. Looking up as he gritted his teeth together he noticed someone standing in the dark, "Probably his captor," he thought. "Who are you? Show yourself," the padawan called out. Obi Wan readied himself to meet them face to face but his plan crumbled when he saw who it was, "Count Dooku?" he questioned,"What is going on? Why have you done this?" the jedi managed to get out inspite of the shock. "Hello padawan Kenobi. I shall answer your questions after you answer mine, will you call out to your master?" Not seeing the issue with that the young one was about to but the force warned against it,"No. No I will not," Kenobi said with a determined voice. "I had a feeling you would say that," the count said,"Well what's going on is your shall be tortured until you call your master and I am doing this because my master has commanded it. Qui Gon Jinn is a threat and therefore he must be eliminated." Obi Wan could barely understand what he was saying,"The Count? Evil?" Count Dooku sensing the boy's confusion and seized the opportunty to attack him with the force. The boy felt pain rip through his body,"Master, he spoke through the master/padawan bond he and Qui Gon shared. "Count Dooku set up the attack. It was a distraction. He is evil. I'm so sorry Master, but I cannot allow you access to my mind. Forgive me **,** Obi Wan waited until he knew that Qui Gon had recieved the message then raised his shields as high as he could. Hating the feeling of cutting his master off he reminded himself that he was doing it to protect him. His master wasn't helping, Obi Wan could feel him trying to access the bond. He wanted to let him in but stopped thinking about it as another wave of pain went through his body.

Master Windu stopped talking as his friend stumbbed, Qui Gon rarely stumbled. "Qui Gon, what's wrong?" he asked worried. "Obi Wan is not here. He has been kidnapped, by Count Dooku." Windu was very shocked to here this,"Count Dooku. Are you sure?" "Yes. Obi Wan has shut me out. I believe that Dooku means to use the boy to get to me," the older jedi could see his friends worry,"We will have your padawan," he assured. "That I do not doubt, the condition of which we find him is what I worry about," Qui Gon said wearily.

4 DAYS LATER

Obi Wan ached all over. Where he did not ache from bruises and cuts he ached from the rubble of the building which had fallen on him and the position he was kept in. The Count had learned that Obi Wan's arm was broken and tried to use it to his advantge keeping it twisted which would stop it from healing. On one day he was particularly cruel and yanked on the arm making Obi Wan almost fell over from pain. His master's presense never left their bond constantly trying to get Obi Wan to let him in. The padawan knew that the bond was to strong to block off completely so his master still felt some of the pain. The abilaty to heal faster was just in reach but in order to use the force for that he would have to lower his shields letting his master in,"No I will not do that to him." After 4 days of still not contacting his master Obi Wan was rewarded with a new form of torture, burning. The Count had taken the padwan's ligthsabre and would hold it in one place, while Obi Wan would hold in the scream as long as he could. The lightsabre would stay in one place until the jedi screamed. "I must not give in. I must protect master," Obi Wan told himself after a long day of torture. That was the only way he could keep himself from lowering his shields.


	2. Chapter 2

He was weary after 5 days that he counted of torture. "I don't know how much long I can keep this up," Obi Wan realized. Qui Gon Jinn hadn't slept since his padawan went missing. Even though Obi Wan had his shields up his master hadn't stopped trying to get him to lower them. "Worry you do," the voice of master Yoda came from behind him,"Find him we shall." "Master, he will not let me in his mind. He is trying to protect me and it may cost him his life." "Know this I do. Understand you must, love you your padawan does. Father you are to him. Protect you he will, but last forever he will not." Qui Gon looked at the old master,"I know he can't keep his shields up forever but I wish I could do something before then," the younger Jedi admitted. "Vision I have had, planet Kessel he is on but last much longer he will not." Before Yoda had even stopped talking Qui Gon had jumped up and commlinked that he needed a x-wing. In his rush the jedi nearly ran into master Windu. "Padawan Kenobi?" he asked. "Master Yoda has had a vision, Obi Wan is on Kessel," the master said as he kept walking. "I'm coming with you," Windu announced and Qui Gon gave him a grateful smile. Obi Wan wished he had more strength but it was taking just about all of it to keep his shields up,"Come on boy," the Count pestered,"this will all be over if you will simply call you master." "No," he answered quickly. As a result he felt a searing pain on his side and without anymore strength he blacked out. "Well, that's one way to do it. Qui Gon will now be able to reach their bond. He will be here soon," the Count said with a hint of victory in his voice as he untied his prisoner and let him fall to the ground. On the x-wing master Windu quickly put the ship on autopilote when he heard Qui Gon cry out in pain and saw him fall to his knees. "Obi Wan has blacked out. There's so much pain. How will I ever forgive myself for this?" "Qui Gon, it was his choice not your's. You know that you would have done the same thing if you were in his position," the jedi spoke. Qui Gon tried to help heal and comfort his padawan through their bond by sending waves of reassurance. "Padawan of mine, stay strong. We are on our way," the master said through their bond, "No! Master your life is not worth mine. Don't come," Qui Gon could feel the pain his padawan felt as he said the words and he could all so hear how much pleading was there. "I'm sorry master, I have failed you." "No Obi Wan. If you give up now you will have failed me. Stay strong," the worried master told his padawan.

"Qui Gon, we are here," master Windu informed him. "Stay strong padawan," Qui Gon thought. When the two Jedi exited the space craft they saw a lone building, "That is probably where he is," Qui Gon said and Windu nodded his head in agreement. Silently the two men entered the building, the enterance opened up to a corridor with many rooms. After searching a couple of the dark rooms Qui Gon and Windu found the one that Obi Wan was kept in. Lying unconcious on the ground one would not believe that he was still alive. There were ugly bruises, painful looking cuts, and terrible burn marks on his arms, face, and chest. Seeing the awkward angle that his arm was in it was easy to see that it was broken. "Oh, oh my dear padawan. What has he done to you?" Qui Gon said as he rushed to Obi Wan's limp body. "What have I done to him? This was his fault not mine, he wouldn't tell you where he was so naturally he had to be punished," a voice spoke out of the dark. "Count Dooku," master Windu said. Both the master and the count powered on their lightsabres, then it began. The count struck first but master Windu easily blocked to attack. The battle went on for a while but they were to evenly matched. The Count then grinned, "Well master Windu it seems we shall have to call it a draw," but as the Count stuck his hand out as if to shake hands with the master lighting shot forth attacking Windu. With master Windu out of the way he turned his attention to Qui Gon who readied himself for a battle. The two began to duel each one occasionally landing blows but they were never fatal. Qui Gon had a plan to use the force and closed his eyes in concentration but upon opening them realized that was a mistake, Dooku was holding a barely concious Obi Wan with one arm and a lightsabre to his padawan's neck with the other. "Which will it be Qui Gon? Your lightsabre or your padawan's life?" "Master, power down your lightsabre and throw it to me." The master tried not to show the joy he felt at hearing his padawan's voice, "Very well Obi Wan, but do not harm yourself," the master agreed the the plan seeing no other way out. As soon as the lightsabre was in the air Obi Wan used the force and brought it to him while at the same time he shoved Dooku's lightsabre away from him and used a force shove to cause the man to lose his blance. Activating the lightsabre the young Jedi attack the Count stabbing him but not before Dooku cut a long gash across Obi Wan's stomach. They both fell at the same time leaving Qui Gon wondering what the outcome was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy to have those following this fanfiction following. I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes.**

"Padawan!' Qui Gon yelled and rushed across the room. "Master," came the weak reply, "I'm sorry." "For what?" Qui Gon asked. "I have failed you. I could not protect you," he continued. "No, no padawan. You have not failed me. You endured as much as you could." "Master Windu, is he ok?" "He is unconcious." "Master, do you love me?" "Obi Wan, you are like a son to me." Hearing those words the young jedi looked up at his master and smiled, "And you are like a father to me." After much effort they had managed to get everyone on the x-wing. After taking off and setting the ship to autopilate Qui Gon went back to where Windu and Obi Wan were. "Padawan, I need to care for your injurys." "Yes master." Slowly trying not to cause a lot of pain the master wrapped his padawan's broken arm, "I wish that you had not endured this for me padawan." "I had a vision in which you came to rescue me and Count Dooku killed you." "That is not a good enough excuse." "It is the only one I need. I would much rather I myself die than you." "Well Qui Gon, you certainly are turning this one into a good Jedi," said the waking Jedi master. "Thank you master," Obi Wan said groggily and fell asleep. Qui Gon looked at his apprentice, "One day he will be an amazing Jedi, probably greater than anyone else knows"

 _FIN_


End file.
